By the River
by The Sand Assassin
Summary: Its a warm summer day, and Sasuke is out training as always. It get's pretty hot after a while, so he decides to go down to river. One-Shot


_**This is basically the translation of the story "Nede ved bekken". Originally written in Norwegian. I wrote this story for a friend of mine, three-four years ago I think it is. And so the story is rather silly. I'm sorry if a couple of sentences is phrased weirdly. But it's hard translating Norwegian to English. This is just a fast translation, if its' really bad, and if I get some time later. Then I'll re-write it. Hope you like it. **_

**By the River**

It was a hot afternoon, and as usual Sasuke was training in the training area. Today he was practicing with throwing weapons - Kunai, shuriken, etc. He had been here for a couple of hours and sweat poured down his back. After another fifteen minutes he had to take a break. It was getting uncomfortably hot. Sasuke shoved his hand through the blue-black hair, and he was breathing rather heavily. He was exhausted. And it did not particularly help that a good deal of girls sat on a bench and stared at him. He sighed, and turned away.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He turned to the pink-haired ninja.

"What do you want, Sakura?" He asked uninterested, his voice was cold and repellent.  
Sakura smiled. A couple of the girls who stood behind her alternated between glaring at the pink-haired girl, and staring at him. Sometimes he felt that he was an animal in captivity from their goggling.

Sakura smiled widened.

"Some of the girls and I are going down to the river, do you want to join?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes before replying coldly. "No thanks."

The girls groaned and muttered something about it being too hot to exercise. Sasuke shut their voices out, and started to throw on target again.

Another half-hour had passed. And it had only become hotter and hotter. Sasuke panted like a tired camel right after it had outstripped a herd of desert foxes.

He took his water bottle, the bottle was blue and had the Uchiha crest on it. Sasuke shook the bottle slowly and sighed. It was empty.

He looked around and noticed that he was all alone in the gym area. He tilted his head, and wondered where the others were. But he could not think clearly, it was too hot. And Sasuke knew that he was getting nauseous from the heat. He took one hand to his forehead. And faltered a little, seems like he was dizzy as well.

Sasuke opened his eyes. He hadn't noticed that he closed them. He swallowed slowly, he had to cool down before he got a sunstroke.

Sasuke began to totter out of the training ground, and began the walk down to the river.

Fifteen minutes later he was lying in the water. Today the water was crystal clear and quiet. He could hear every sound around him. Sasuke sighed happily, this is comfortable, he thought. The water was all around him, and it wrapped itself around him like a quiet and cool dove. He had trouble keeping his eyes open. "Don't fall asleep" was the last thought he had before his eyes slid down.

Sasuke woke up when something poked him. He could not move. He was so tired. "Go away," he thought . But the poking only continued. A sound or a voice cut through his consciousness, and he opened his eyes.

"Sasuke? Are you okay?"

Sasuke looked up into someone's sea-blue eyes. It took him a few seconds to realize that the eyes spoke to him.

"Yes ..." He replied groggy. He sat up, got dizzy and fell to the ground again. Someone caught him.

Sasuke looked gratefully up at the blue eyes, only now noticing that they belonged to Naruto.

"Hey, careful Sasuke. I don't want you to pass out again." Naruto looked worried down at his black-haired friend.

He had gone to the river to bathe, when he had seen Sasuke lie and float on the water. At first he had thought that Sasuke had been ignoring him when he called out to him. But Sasuke had not moved ... At all. Naruto had just taken it for granted that Sasuke did not want to answer, so he had jumped into the water, creating a small tsunami, which had ended with the SS. Sasuke sinking. Naruto scratched his head in embarrassment, not the smartest thing he had done.

When the dizziness subsided. Sasuke stood and started to get dressed. He wanted all thoughts on the current event to disappear.

Naruto with the bright orange uniform, which is very convenient, as you would be able to spot him a mile away ... Well Naruto sat on the green grass and looked thoughtfully up at Sasuke.  
Sasuke ignored the blond boy, and proceeded to get dressed.

"Hey, Sasuke. You have learned to walk on water, right?"

Sasuke closed his eyes for a few seconds, and moved his gaze onto Naruto. He sat there smiling like a puppy.

"Yes ...?" Sasuke answered careful. Not quite sure if he liked where this conversation was going.  
Naruto smiled widened possibly even more. He stood and pointed at the black-haired boy.

"I challenge you to a water competition. Whoever manages to stand on water the longest, wins!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto and opened his mouth to say no. But was interrupted by Naruto who pushed him into the water.

Sasuke staggered and fell down on all fours. The water rippled beneath him. He gritted his teeth irritated together. He had not learned to stand firmly on the water and could not be longer than about twenty seconds.

Sasuke stood up, knowing that a good deal of time had already passed. He turned to Naruto.

"Naruto! This is ..."

He didn't get any longer.

Naruto had been a little unsure of how Sasuke was going to react to this action. He smiled big when Sasuke had fallen down on all fours. But the smile had disappeared when Sasuke had risen fast, glaring at him with glittering eyes.

"Naruto! This is ..."

Naruto looked with wide eyes at what happened next. Before falling together laughing. Sasuke had lost his footing and fell into the water. An ivory water lily stood now on Sasuke's head.

It took a few seconds before Sasuke started to laugh too.

Naruto smiled, took his hand out and helped his friend up.

"Looks like you win."

He said, before both began to laugh again.


End file.
